


Finding the One

by theirresitibleones



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirresitibleones/pseuds/theirresitibleones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story comes from my tumblr so I'll slowly be adding chapters on.<br/>xoxo M</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding the One

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from my tumblr so I'll slowly be adding chapters on.  
> xoxo M

I was hiding in the kitchen. There was no way I was walking out there to were all those people were mourning for Jake. I felt the tears well up in my eyes why did he have to leave? We were going to get married in less then a month. I sighed looking down at my hands that were now holding cheese and sausage to refill the tray.

”Hey…Y/N” I heard the familiar voice of Liam Payne, Jake’s best friend from childhood, came into the room.

"What do you need Liam?" I asked

"Look Rebecca is looking for you." Liam said. We both just stared at each other for a moment. How could this happen? How could the best man around be the one who had to die.

"Thanks Liam" I muttered as I made my way to the living room. I wove through people and muttered ‘thanks for being here’, ‘was the best i know’ and so many other things at people who were trying to console me but what they didn’t realize is that I was numb it was like nothing could touch me with all these people around because Jake wasn’t around to put his arms around me and tell me everything was real and that he was gone and never coming back.

"Rebecca?" I said when I finally reached the woman who would have been my mother-in-law.

"Oh Y/N I was just wondering were you where. You disappeared on us." She attempted to put on a soothing aura but I knew she still hated me and now even more since Jake was gone.

"Just making sure we have enough food. But now if you would excuse me I need to use the restroom." I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I shut the door with finality and climbed into the tub. Why? Why did this happen? I just sat in the tub running over everything that had happened last week wondering if maybe me asking him not to go to Liam’s for the tour kick off party would have prevented it-

The bathroom door flew open, I forgot to lock it. I peered around the shower curtain and found Liam and Danielle in a heated make out session. I didn’t know what to do was I supposed to announce my presence or just wait until the-no I need to make them aware.

"Babe hurry up." Danielle said as Liam took of his shirt.

I began to clear my throat.

"I am babe." Liam replied by going back to kissing her and unzipping her dress.

I shoved open the shower curtain and walked to the bathroom sink. The look on their faces was priceless and any other time I would’ve laughed.

Danielle glared at me but Liam seemed to hang his head. “Babe I’ll meet you downstairs.” Liam said to her as he put his shirt back on.

"But Li-" 

"No Dani. Go." He said with more authority.

I rolled my eyes as she left the nerve of the both of them.

"Look Y/N… I’m sor-" Liam began but I had enough.

"No you look Liam. This is Jake’s funeral and she should be more respectful considering you to were best friends. I don’t care what you and Danielle do at home but at my fiancés funeral you can bet I do. What the two of you were doing was highly inappropriate."

He hung his head even lower. “Look Y/N. I am sorry I guess we got caught up. I just wanted to forget why we were here. I hate knowing that he’s gone.” 

I scoffed at him. Really sure looked like it there pal. I thought sarcastically. 

"Save it Liam." I said as I made my ways to the door. 

Liam grabbed my arm and trapped me between his body and the wall. I glared at him. “Wait one second you’re not the only one hurting. Everyone deals with it differently.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “You deal with pain by sleeping with people?” I let out a sarcastic laugh, “That’s just great Liam really it is. But if you would excuse me I must be getting back.”

"Y/N…" Liam said wearily 

"I don’t want to hear it. You’re a real inconsiderate person right now Liam." I opened the door and rejoined the visitation of Jake.

__________________________________________________

It had been a week since Jake’s funeral and the last time I saw Liam. But now we were at the reading of Jake’s will. His mom was none to pleased about me being in any more of Jake's life. She even had the nerve to ask for my engagement ring back.  
*Flashback*

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hello Y/N. I was wondering if we could meet at my house I have somethings that I would like to discuss with you. " Rebecca said on the other line.

"Of course when wou-"

"Now would work splendid dear." 

"Okay I’ll be over in thirty minutes.’ I quickly hung up the phone and drove to Rebecca’s house. 

I knocked on the front door and was meet by a smiling Rebecca. 

" Come in dear." 

I nervously walked into the house that I had been in for a million times. “What was it that you needed to talk to me about Rebecca?” I questioned.

"Jake." 

My mouth made an ‘O’ shape this was not going to be good.

"Okay…. What about Jake exactly?"

"Look he was my oldest son and of course was going to be the first married." I nodded my head I had no idea were this was going. "So naturally his father and I helped pay for the ring that you are wearing." 

I looked at her in disbelief she wanted my ring? The one Jake gave me two months ago? 

"You want my engagement ring?" I said softly trying to be as calm as possible.

"I’m sorry dear but yes we do. No offense to you but it should stay with in our family and you my dear are not family." Rebecca stuck her hand out waiting for me to put the ring into it.

"No." I said shakily. It was one of the most important things I had left of Jake. "I am insulted that you even asked or assumed I would. Jake would be disappointed in you."

"You don’t even know my son!" She spat at me.

"No, you don’t know your son!" I shouted back as a collected my stuff and walked to my car. How dare the infuriating woman even ask such a question.  
*End flashback*

I shook my head of the memories.

"For Y/N, I leave you my heart and I hope that you keep it safe. But sweetheart I want you to be happy and find love again. I also leave you my entire fortune. You are- or were I should say my everything be strong baby and live for both of us now." The lawyer read his letter to me out loud. I could feel the tears start to come out. Why? Just Why?

I heard the lawyer continue down the list. “To Liam my best mate. I want you to know that I think you and your band mates are a great lot to listen and hang out with. But I want you to take care of Y/N. She needs someone like you, don’t ask why she just does. I also leave you my vintage car for when you get your license. That is the last one if there are any specific questions you can seem a little later.” The lawyer said and began packing up his suitcase.

"Y/N…" Liam said.

"Yes, Liam?"

"I think… I think that you need to stay with me for a while."

"You think what?" I shouted.


End file.
